


Healing

by Writer_Apprentice



Category: Child of Light (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Apprentice/pseuds/Writer_Apprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora and her companions have just saved the Capilli Village, but all is not well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend everyone to listen to the flute version of [Aurora's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJnzWceKHxk).

They had returned with Aurora and her company claiming victory from the well, slaying an elemental serpent and exorcising the curse that spoiled the fountain underneath the Capilli Village. Yet despite the joyousness of the occasion and the jubilation of the local Capilli, their bodies freed from the wretched forms of crows, Aurora felt a chill in her young heart. She regretted that her eyes had laid upon the sight the mystical fountain revealed.

Her father lied on his bed with ashen skin and feeble eyes. A mere shade of the noble man who ruled his domain with a just hand and nurtured his daughter with fatherly love. His spirit was struck down by a broken heart over the passing of Aurora.

It was a despairing vision, but Aurora became ever more determined to be reunited with her father. Certainly the sight of her lively form would be be enough to lift his spirits and restore the vigor that was lost. That was… if she could find a way to leave this otherworldly realm and return to her home. The improbability of that scenario brought anguish to her heart as she had yet to find a way.

Above her floated the strange firefly Igniculus, the first to meet Aurora since her arrival to Lemuria. Behind her was Rubella, the lanky jester who sought her brother somewhere in this alien land. Both glanced at each other, silently knowing that all was not well.

Finn, the Capilli caster that had accompanied them down the well, had gone to discuss matters with his grandfather Avo, who appeared livid with rage as he waved his wooden cane at a threatening height.

“Finn!” the elderly Capilli bellowed, appearing prepared to bring his wrath, and cane, upon his grandchild.

Finn, seemingly unaware or unconcerned of his grandfather’s violent intent, was eager to greet his elder. “Grandpa! Good to see ya about.”

“None of that. Come here ya cowardly lout.”

Aurora merely watched on with bemusement before her attention was occupied by the Capilli Leader, a buxom woman wearing splendid robes of green with golden embroidery that bordered the edges of her attire.

“Princess-” the leader started.

“Aurora, please, Madame,” the girl politely corrected, taking off her crown to reveal it to be nothing more than the prop for a child’s imagination. She was becoming quite weary of the people in Lemuria assuming her title.

“Thank ya, on behalf of my people, Aurora,” the Capilli Leader said, expressing her gratitude. “We were afraid to never see the soft green hills of Lemuria.”

The child couldn't share in the woman’s rejoicing, not with her father bedridden in Austria. Her will collapsed and emotions surged forth, made known through the tightening felt around her throat. She found it difficult to breath, yet feared to release what threatened to come out. With her body shaking as if caught in the cold, Aurora did her best to suppress everything since leaving the well.

“I wish I could be happy. My heart is colder than frost,” she began to sob, her voice riddled with gasps. Her breath caught whenever she attempted to draw air, resisted by the opposing force that rose from her heart. “I fear that my father all hope is lost.”

Her hands were on her eyes, wiping away the tears that spilled out. There was more than she had anticipated as her satin gloves became damp.

_If you should ever despair, my dear._

The voice of the Lady of the Forest came to her like morning light. It pierced through the gloom of her mind with the strength and welcome aura of sunlight revealed through parting rainclouds. Her weeping slowly softened to a gentle sniffle as she remembered the Old Monastery and her meeting with the Lady of the Forest.

“The Lady’s flute!” she exclaimed, realizing what was so important. “Let us see what it will do, fingers crossed.”

From her pocket Aurora retrieved the mentioned instrument. It was mundane in appearance, crafted from simple wood with holes to change the pitch and for air to be blown through. A careless eye would have dismissed it as a fallen twig if it rested on a forest floor.

Aurora brought the mouthpiece near to her lips as it was the only natural thing to do. She didn't know what the flute’s purpose was, the Lady of the Forest departing before she knew the answer. Drawing in a deep breath, she felt her lungs stretch and press pleasantly against her chest before placing her lips over the mouthpiece tip to play whatever came to mind.

Despite her recent mourning, Aurora managed to keep her breath uninterrupted as she drew a clear tune for everyone in the Capilli Village to hear. The melody was crisp, heard even above the chirping of the surrounding birds. In a way it almost rolled from the flute and through the air in a melancholic fashion, yet there was a soothing comfort from such woeful notes.

The ache from her heart seemed to slowly fade as she played on. Her breath came easier and it seemed a weight on her chest had lifted away.

“Aurora, you sing like a bird,” Igniculus complimented the girl, his voice full of awe.

“What sweet music I jus’ heard,” the Capilli Leader said, adding to the comment.

Aurora felt no need to continue from there and allowed the final note to draw to a softening silence. With the song ended, the girl lowered the flute and returned it to her pocket.

It had done its part.

“Nothing changed at all, not even the weather,” she noted. “Yet, somehow, I feel a little better.”

It seemed her tune had done more than ease her distress as Finn came bounding over to Aurora’s group with a beaming smile and little protest from his grandfather. The caster was eager to join in their adventure and his elder’s mood appeared to have been pacified from Aurora’s melody.

With spirit restored, Aurora raised her translucent wings and lifted herself from the ground. She fluttered up and around in the sky before leading her companions to farther lands.


End file.
